Leitfaden für Rollenspiel Charakterkonzepte
Wie so oft steht man vor demselben Problem: Ein neues Charakterkonzept muss entwickelt werden. Wichtig ist einem dabei, dass der Charakter für einen selbst, aber auch für andere nicht langweilig wird, dass es kein ahnungsloser Passant oder unwichtiger Nebenbei-Steher wird. Das kann man mal als NPC einen Abend lang sein, aber auf Dauer will sich doch jeder zumindest für einen Augenblick lang wichtig fühlen. Seien wir ehrlich. Jeder genießt seine 5 Minuten Ruhm. Das ist nur natürlich! Viele greifen dazu auf abstruse, seltsame, gezwungen einzigartige oder an den Haaren herbeigezogene Konzepte zurück um die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Das klappt genau einmal. Danach wirkt es für die anderen nervig. Dabei ist es gar nicht so schwierig, einen tollen, einfachen Charakter zu entwickeln, der für andere und für einen selbst interessant bleibt! Man vergleiche das ganze einmal mit Bildhauerei. Bei der Charaktererstellung weiß man meist die grobe Richtung in die es gehen soll. Man nimmt sich den Stein heran und haut alles weg, was nicht nach Mann/Frau/Monster aussieht was man haben will. Es entsteht ein grobes Abbild von dem, was man sich in etwa vorstellt. Dann loggt man ins Spiel und macht seine ersten rollenspieltechnischen Gehversuche und stellt fest: Scheiße! Hier ist ja alles voll mit solchen groben Abbildern. Lauter Skulpturen, ähnlich gearbeitet, manche mit mehr Kanten manche mit weniger Ecken. Wie soll man sich da aus der Masse hervorheben? Wie soll man sich da interessant machen? Anders als bei Bildhauerei haben viele im Rollenspiel zunächst die falschen Ideen um das zu lösen. 1. Ansatz: "Mein Charakter ist anders!" "Aha. Anders. Mhm. Schau dich doch mal um, wir sind alle anders." - "Ich nicht!" - "Ruhe da!" Ja, aber mein Charakter ist anderser als anders... oder so. Solche Leute gehen hin und hauen ihre Statue nicht aus Stein sondern aus Holz. Oder Marmor. Oder Kartoffelbrei. Darunter fallen z.B.: Eine ungewöhnliche Herkunft (Mein Char ist unter Orks aufgewachsen und hält sich für einen) Ein ungewöhnlicher Umstand der Geburt (Mein Char kommt aus einem Genlabor / Ist mit einem kryptonischen Meteoriten zur Erde gefallen) Andere, deutlich sichtbare Unterschiede (Mein Char ist ein Albino / hat grüne Haare / hat leuchtende pinke Augen) Der Effekt: Das komische seltsame andere Material passt nie ganz ins Gesamtbild und hat immer ein "Ich bin anders!" - Leuchtreklameschild über dem Kopf. Und irgendwann geht jedem dieses Geblinke auf den Keks. 2. Ansatz: "Mein Charakter ist besser!" "Und zwar in allem! Er kann alles! Sofort! Und was er nicht kann, lernt er, sobald es nötig wird." Ja, das ist natürlich ganz toll. So ein Charakter ermöglicht es einem, bei allen Rollenspielprojekten und -Events gleichermaßen mitzuwirken. Grad sind Barden aktuelles Thema? Oh mein Charakter kann Gitarre spielen! Es wird nach Essen gefragt? Mein Charakter stellt 5-Sterne-Köche in den Schatten! Oh eine neue, unbekannte und fremdartige Situation im RP? Platz da, mein Charakter hat das zufällig 3 Jahre studiert! Solche Leute nehmen ihre Steinfigur und basteln alles mögliche dran. Flügel zum fliegen, einen zusätzlichen Bohrerarm, hier ein Werkzeug, da ein Instrument, bis sie einen eierlegenden Wollmilch-Multifunktionstisch mit modularen Sonderaufsätzen haben. Ist sicher super multifunktional. Nur ins Wohnzimmer würde sich sowas keiner stellen. 3. Ansatz: "Mein Charakter ist geheimnisvoller!" "Und zwar so geheimnisvoll dass er sein düsteres dunkles Geheimnis jedem auf die Nase bindet!" Solche Leute malen ihre Steinfigur in einer anderen Farbe an. Statt grau nimmt man halt schwarz. Sieht man die komischen Ecken eh nicht. Aber man sieht, dass er düster ist und was zu verbergen hat. "/e scherte sich nicht um das rege Treiben der Taverne. Er blickte sich kurz um, die lachenden Gestalten, sorglos in ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit, dass sich gerade ein finsterer Schatten unter ihnen befand. Er lächelte schmal, während er die vom Regen durchnässte Kapuze abnahm die sein vom herben Wetter gezeichnetes Gesicht verbargen. Er nickte dem Wirt nur knapp zu, der schon seine übliche Bestellung kannte. Whiskey. Dann steuerte er zielstrebig seinen Lieblingsplatz an, den kleinen Ecktisch mit der Kerbe im Holz, hinten fernab des gemeinen Pöbels. Sein schwarzer Mantel flog über die Stuhllehne bevor er knarzend Platz nahm, um auf seine Bestellung zu warten." Kommt dir so ein Emote bekannt vor? Schonmal benutzt? Dann hab ich schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Auch wenn so ein Emote sich in einem Film Noire - Monolog sicher klasse macht, in einem Rollenspiel hat er nichts verloren, denn er bewirkt nichts weiter als kurz die Aufmerksamkeit zwangsläufig auf diesen Charakter zu lenken (Wall of Text) und das ohne nennenswerten Mehrwert. Denn das was bei den anderen Spielern ankommt und worauf sie reagieren können ist: "/e kommt rein, sieht sich um, bestellt einen Whiskey und setzt sich in die Ecke." Und der Rest wirkt einfach nur aufdringlich nach "Ich bin düster! Ohhh so düster!" und ist genauso anregend, jemanden kennenzulernen, der einem private Lebensentscheidungen auf die Nase bindet. "Hi, mein Name ist Megan. Ich bin Veganer." Lustigerweise sind diese düsteren Eckenhocker auch meist die ersten, die sich darüber beklagen, dass sie kein RP finden. Während sich das freche Gör, das an die Theke geht und den erstbesten mit "Hi! Ich bin John! Wer bist du?" anspricht sich nicht darüber beklagen kann. Woran das wohl liegt? Das waren nur 3 Beispiele von Ansätzen wie man es nicht machen sollte. Wie also macht man es richtig? Um bei dem Bildhauerbeispiel zu bleiben: Details. Die Statue braucht keine tolle Farbe, kein besonderes Material, keine Leuchtreklame überm Kopf. Sondern einfach nur die Zeit und Mühe, die feinen Details der Statue herauszuarbeiten. Kanten abschleifen, Markante Ecken hervorheben und betonen. Vielleicht ein kleines, witziges Detail einarbeiten. Je detailreicher der Charakter wird, desto interessanter bleibt er. Wie erreicht man eine möglichst hohe Detailstufe bei einem Charakter? Man fängt an sich Kernfragen über ihn zu stellen. Zunächst die Grundzüge. 1. Frage: Beschreibe deinen Charakter mit nur einem Hauptadjektiv. Viele fangen viel zu komplex an. Überlegen sich schon eine traurige, tiefe Hintergrundgeschichte oder viele viele andere Dinge, sammeln Inspiration aus Büchern, Film und Fernsehen und wundern sich dann, wenn sie sich in manchen Situationen verhaspeln. Oder lange überlegen müssen wie der Char reagiert. Oder schnell revidieren oder sich verrennen. Denn sie kennen den Kern ihres Charakters nicht. Ein Hauptadjektiv für den Charakter zu finden ist meistens schwer. Aber es zwingt einen dazu, sich mit dem Kern des Charakters auseinanderzusetzen. 2. Frage: Was ist der innere Widerspruch des Charakters? Jeder Charakter (der diesen Namen verdient) hat einen inneren Widerspruch. Im Kern einen Konflikt, der ihn auszeichnet, der seine Entscheidungen bestimmt und sein Handeln. Und es ist der innere Konflikt den er immer überwinden muss, tagtäglich, um in der Welt zurechtzukommen und schließlich interessant zu bleiben. Fällt dieser Konflikt weg, wird der Charakter einseitig. Stumpf. Und man verliert das Interesse. Darum sollte man sich diese Kernfrage möglichst bald stellen. Man kann es auch als innere Stärke, die einer Schwäche gegenüber steht, ansehen. Wobei die Schwäche an sich keine Schwäche des Charakters sein muss. Aragorn aus Herr der Ringe zum Beispiel ist mutig, aber er ist auch von Selbstzweifel erfüllt. Allerdings ist es dieser Selbstzweifel, der ihm die Kraft gibt, der Macht des Rings zu widerstehen, weil er sich dieser Schwäche bewusst ist. 3. Frage: Wie sehen weitere Details aus? Nachdem man den Kern der Sache erarbeitet hat, wird es leichter weitere Details auszuarbeiten. Weitere Adjektive finden, die den Charakter beschreiben. Grundzüge wie emotionale Sprache (wie teilt der Charakter dem Umfeld seine Emotionen mit?), Stil (kleidet sich der Charakter eher locker und bequem oder eher modern und ansehnlich?), allgemeines Verhalten (wie ist der Charakter zu Vorgesetzten, Untergebenen, Gleichgestellten, Frauen, Männern, Kindern, Tieren eingestellt?) bis hin zu Ticks (Hat der Charakter schlechte Angewohnheiten? Wie äußern sich diese?) Es sind vor allem diese Details die einen Charakter einzigartig, besonders machen. 4. Frage: Wie sehen Stärken und Schwächen des Charakters aus? Niemand kann alles. Und wer vieles kann, kann es nicht besonders gut. Viele Pen & Paper Rollenspiele nutzen ein "Merit & Flaw" - System um einem Charakter "Würze" zu verleihen, etwas ähnliches sollte man auch hier tun. Grundsätzlich gehe ich so heran, dass ich sage: Der Charakter kann eine Sache wirklich, wirklich gut. Eine zweite Sache gerade so gut, dass er damit über die Runden käme. Und dann noch 3-4 Sachen eher Hobby-/Laienhaft. Oder aber er kann 3 Sachen gut, dafür aber halt nichts wirklich, wirklich gut. Und genauso umgekehrt mit den Dingen, die er nicht gut kann. Als reine Orientierungshilfe. 5. Frage: Warum tut ein Charakter das, was er tut? Ein wichtiger, wenn auch später Punkt: die Motivation des Charakters. In den Fragen 1-4 ging es darum, den Motor zusammenzuschrauben. Nun geht es darum, Benzin in den Tank zu füllen. Wie reagiert ein Charakter auf Situationen und vor allem, warum? Dazu gehört natürlich eine Hintergrundgeschichte, die am Anfang nicht so detailreich sein muss. Meistens ergeben sich gewisse Punkte auch erst im Spielverlauf. Solange man die Meilensteine kennt. Aber auch psychologische Motivation und Wahrheit des Charakters sind essenziell. Dabei gilt: Die einfachste Erklärung ist meistens die richtige. So gerne wir uns durch einen möglichst komplexen Charakter hervorstechen würden: Wirklich komplex im Sinne von "schwierig" ist niemand. Die Entscheidungsprozesse sind recht simpel, wirken aber durch den festgelegten inneren Konflikt und o.g. Motor erst richtig interessant. 6. Frage: Sonstige Interessen des Charakters? Der Motor steht, Benzin ist im Tank. Natürlich braucht das Auto noch eine Karosserie, Räder, Lenkrad und all die kleinen Kinkerlitzchen die es zu etwas besonderem machen. Hierbei ist es nicht wichtig, möglichst viel reinzustecken (manchmal ist weniger mehr) sondern das, was man reinsteckt, aufeinander abzustimmen. Ein guter Selbsttest, ob ein Charakter alles hat was man zum RP braucht, ist zu überlegen wie ein normaler Tag im derzeitigen Leben des Charakters aussieht und was er tut wenn grad niemand in der Nähe ist. Stellt Euch die Frage: Könnte ich mit meinem Charakter mehrere Stunden problemlos RP betreiben ohne dass jemand anders da ist? (Ihr sollts nicht tun, das wäre ja langweilig :P Ihr solltet nur überlegen ob es möglich wäre. Wenn ja, dann habt ihr genug Details um euren Charakter interessant zu halten. Wenn nicht, ist er innen noch etwas hohl und braucht mehr Bauteile!) Ich erlebe sowas oft als negatives Beispiel im P&P. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres für den Spielleiter, als einen Charakter der nichtstuend rumsitzt und wartet, dass etwas geschieht. Je mehr ihr von alleine handelt, desto mehr Gelegenheit bietet sich auch, dass etwas geschieht! Und im letzten Schritt, nach dem man sich über alles halbwegs klargeworden ist, sollte man immer den Mary Sue - Test machen, wenn man sich nicht sicher ist. Ein bisschen Mary Sue ist jeder, man sollte nur aufpassen dass es nicht zu viel wird. Wie gesagt, arbeitet hervorstechende Merkmale durch Details im Charakter aus, nicht durch tolle Fähigkeiten oder ungewöhnliche Besonderheiten. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird euer Spiel bereichern! Und zu guter letzt beachtet: Das ist nur ein Hilfsfaden. Gerne könnt ihr davon abweichen. Und es ist auch kein Garant dafür, dass euer Konzept gut ankommt. Denn gutes Rollenspiel ist, wie alle Dinge die mit Freizeit und Kreativität zu tun haben, Geschmackssache!